lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Empire
---- The Great Cosmic Alliance, known as the Great Empire (TGE), was a massive economic, military, and trade space alliance that, at its peak, incorporated nearly half of the universe. Throughout its life, it went by the identity of an empire in order to express greater unity and strength. Having played an essential and prominent role in universal history, it boasted arguably the most powerful military and strongest economy. Founded in Age 1090 on the values of liberty, equality, and progress, the Great Empire made an enormous impact on civilization that lasted for centuries. The initial efforts of its founder Kuzon Jr. (KJ) brought both the empire and the whole universe into a flourishing period of prosperity and interdependence. Though it eventually shied from those core values and adopted different faces, the empire was kept together by collective power of unity. A hallmark of the turbulent climate it grew in, it was the fastest-growing empire ever, achieved through sharp diplomacy and circumstantial necessity, rather than war - though later it would. The core intention of the empire was to absorb planets, empires, and kingdoms in need, and convert them to democratic republics with market-based economies as to preserve 'the inherent rights of alien kind'. TGE was, like its founder and great leader, at the forefront of the two largest space wars in history: the Herulean War and the Great Universal Revolution, where it stood as the head of both the wartime UAGP and GUAOF. Under KJ's direction, the empire gloriously rose and conquered, and the entire cosmic supersystem was changed. TGE served as the nucleus of the early Universal Democracy Expansion Program. After KJ's rule, the empire swiftly carried on to its absolute height in Age 1200 - covering 36 billion galaxies. In centuries following, a streak of weak leadership left the empire weak and destabilized, igniting the Great Civil War by Emperor Jar Zorn, resulting in the second Great Empire. To persist, the leaders opted for extensive reforms and realigning of the empire's philosophy and goals. Over the course of the next millennium, the empire gradually shrunk as it assimilated into various other space empires and kingdoms. In Age 2320, the final remnant under the name of TGE, came to its end. See List of Emperors of The Great Empire. 'Overview' KJ's policies initially were in good faith but as he gradually became obsessed with universal-scale shit, it became extremely unregulated since he couldn't look at every single planet individually, meaning virtually every planet was forced to convert to a republic and accept TGE's essential ownership or else pay dire consequences and be screwed out of resources - cosmic coercion that's how TGE conquered without one shot fired but no one complained since he had constructed a godly image of himself on par of that of North Korea which lasted long after died decentralization Politics The Emperor/Empress is the main head of the union, and second-in-command is the Chancellor. The Emperor is usually nominated by their predecessor, and is voted on by the Great Congress, made of leaders of the member nations, as is all legislation, like a presidential representative democracy. The bureaucracy system is massively complex, with thousands of ranks (many minor and arbitrary), but it isn't a hierarchy (KJ was strongly against those). The superalliance (or 'empire') consists of billions of galaxies of planets and empires that share a common interest in progressive values, the majority with democratic governments. It takes initiatives to take weak planets with unstable governments and convert them to democracies, making them part of it. Many sign onto the empire for aid or because they are too weak to run themselves. It is multicultural and thus has no specific architecture, art, military uniform, or style of politics. The empire is a politico-economic union working on a fair market of trade and diplomacy. It is also a formidable, flexible, and diverse military force, under the ideology of firma virtute (meaning 'ensured strength'). It is headed by an Emperor/Empress (with power of a President) and the Great Council (the leaders of all its members, the legislature). Planet Earth has always been its ceremonial capital, but actual affairs are done on Planet Regul, where the Emperor/Empress resides. The empire's only real rival has ever been the Holy Edenian Empire. The highest honor one can obtain in the Empire is to be Knighted. One can achieve this honor (adopting the name 'Sir') with major contributions to politics, art, or culture. It is awarded by the Emperor. KJ laid down most precedents, such as Emperors serving no more than 80 years - enough time for the 'average cycle of life to go full circle'. Though initially its capital was Earth, over its long 1,200 year history, it changed capitals numerous times. Major legislation Major treaties and papers signed between the Empire and others include: * Great Doctrine - officially established the Empire, trade routes, and partnerships in 1090 * Big Red Partnership - with its formation, Big Red's alliance became part of the Empire * Treaty of Alliances - allied the Great Empire and the Intergalactic Alliance ruled by King Hikaru in 1100 * Treaty of Two Empires - signed between the Herulean Empire and Great Empire in 1100 * Treaty of Kryptonia - signed to establish trade routes between TGE and Kingdom of Kryptonia in 1100 * Transfer of Xoclovia - the entire Fascist Emprie of Xoclovia became part of TGE in 1101, with all assets * Establishment of the Magic Armada branch of the military, during the Revolution in 1113 * Declaration of the Second Great Empire - dissipated the first incantation and established new government and rewritten constitution in 1332 following civil war * Kastair Papers - TGE became an official member of Kastair United in 1332 (repealed in 1500) * Treaty of the Burtorian Balliwick - established non-aggression and trade with the BB in 1503 * Numerous other documents up until Age 2320 The Great Empire Military Every planet has its own respective military, and combined they make the Great Empire Military. The Commander-in-Chief of the entire military is the Emperor. There is no draft, it is all volunteer. There are thousands of bases scattered around the empire. Each one has a large military facility where there are jets, and they are assigned to Regiments. Drill Instructors and Lieutenants lead them. Soldiers are trained and go through boot camp here. Jets and ships are repaired and cleaned. They are not, however, fueled, due to the fuel that powers the machinery being too dangerous to leave on Earth. One of the main and most efficient fuels they use is called Carburant, made up of several energies, created by special scientists and engineers and perfected over ages. Fuelling stations can be found scattered throughout the universe on base planets. The most common bullets and ammunition used are Riscs, small golden bullets, that encase condensed exploding Ki that explode on contact, and pack a punch. They can be in different sizes, which increase power. The primary guns used by soldiers are called Rangers followed by their model (1-9). There are machine guns, bombers, etc. Many types of weapons that you'd see in a war environment. Most of their weapons, however, are infused with Ki and energy. When troops are armor-equipped and ready, and regiments are assigned by the King to deploy, jets and ships exit their bases through large garage doors. Averagely, there are about 300 jets in each base. They exit like bees, and then go into the atmosphere of Earth and do test runs. They then blast off towards Earth Transport Ship bases (scattered around the Solar System), where the hundreds of jets park in large transport ships, and blast off towards bases to wait for further orders and be fueled (ex. where to launch the invasion). There is no common or official armor for the military soldiers. Since it is made of millions of different empires, planets, and armies, they each keep their own. However, they are required to have seals or patches on them and give off an energy signal or other way to say they are part of TGE (for verification). Branches *'Army' - mainly ground fighting on planets. Skilled in variety of warfare tactics *'Navy' - pilot jets and ships, serve as messengers, scout out areas and planets *'Great Ops' - special forces. Combination of army and navy. They typically patrol ships and are always present during something important. *'Magic Armada' - mages. Typically only organized during wartime. They can help use/develop certain energies and magic. *[[Hope Special Forces|'Hope Special Forces']] - a part of Earth's military, the HSF have a variation in the empire History Formation - Era of Prosperity (1086-1100) It was in Age 1070 that Kuzon Jr., then-Mayor of Supreme City, represented Planet Earth in place of its King Furry XI at the Universal Political Conference (UPC). Later, he'd direct the creation of the Big Red Partnership, proving his skill in diplomacy. His experiences at both those events were what sparked his dreams and aspirations of forming a universal space alliance. These ideas weren't welcomed by his only superior and opposite Furry XI, a strict conservative isolationist, and so had to go on hiatus. With Furry XI's death in 1086, KJ was his surprise successor as King of Earth. Already having a long radical career of spirit and championing democracy, KJ went full-force with his aspirations - his first goal being establishing an empire. Putting in place a multitude of improvements and reforms to Earth's government, military, and economy, KJ would approach the strict space-bank council Trivex, requesting funds for his pursuit - they were granted. With his taste for diplomacy and spreading influence, thousands of kings and emperors universally would be offered, request, and accept membership into his oncoming superalliance. On 10 January 1090, with the signing of the Great Doctrine, the Great Empire was born. Created for the purposes of unity in both economic prosperity and military strength, it abided by a set of broad moral principles involving freedom, liberty, and equity - which were that of Earth, its capital and homeworld of KJ. The idea of completely ridding of the concept of 'homeworlds' however was criticized as an attempt to strip planets of their cultural identity. The alliance had its own crafted economic system - being elaborately designed so every individual member had its own economy and safety net, so if one major kingdom went under, it wouldn't have a domino effect. In light of this came improvement of infrastructure, creation of cities, advancement of technology, and overall improved conditions of life. Every few years, massive projects were launched adding millions of galaxies worth of empires and kingdoms to the empire. Herulean War - UAGP (1100-01) For full article about the war, see here. In Age 1100 came an inevitable result of a period of glory - the growth of an opposing force. Though this time, it was far larger, and more sinister, than expected. The Herulean Empire had been arose over a century ago but only recently took off under its leader the Kayzur Jossomos, who led several minor cosmic campaigns and began attracting attention. As it was from the far other side of the universe outside of TGE's sphere of influence, little was known about them until it was too late. The major theater of the war came to an end in Age 1101, with the defeats of both Jossomos and King S, fall of the Herulean Empire, and assimilation of the Republic of Xoclovia into TGE. This kickstarted a decade-long politically turbulent time of great interdependence, in which KJ would exercise his great influence both as himself and as Emperor of the Great Empire, the most powerful powerhouse in the universe. Great Universal Revolution - GUAOF (1113-25) For full article about the war, see here. The Great Universal Revolution, also known as the War of Existence, or the Multiversal Revolution, was an extremely massive upheaval revolution superwar that took place between the Universal Superstate of Alliances (System) and the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF), across all planes of existence, including all twelve universes. It began following several years of raising tension and rebellion across Universe 7, in response to spreading Lookout Crew and democratic influences and the coming of the Great Hokai, a rare existential comet giving the elite Eldreyn elves great power, who had secretly been running the entire universal system for billions of years and were going to use the Hokai to take it even further, believing they are the master race. Lasting from 1113 to 1125, the time period of the revolution was a bloody mess of complete chaos, disorder, genocide, anarchy, opposition, insurrection, and total revolution that ripped the existence apart. During the Revolution, the empire expanded massively across several multiversal theatres, played a vital role and was virtually the head of the GUAOF, a force to be reckoned with that comprised nearly half the universe (and later the multiverse, after the barriers were broke between all 12 in 1115). It had thousands of sub-leaders for each space quadrant and district. The empire gained trillions of alliances, including the The Empire of Aen Spur. It was in this event that Emperor Kuzon Jr. (as Master Commander of GUAOF) revealed his excellent military leadership, strength, and universe-conquering might that established his legacy as perhaps the greatest military commander in universal history. Post-Revolution era (1125-1500) - glory and collapse For full article, see here. With Emperor KJ's death in 1145, he chose Torr Kamikov to succeed him with the great position of enormous power and influence. Emperor Kamikov presided over what is considered the most glorious period in the empire's history, observing something of a cultural renaissance in the post-revolution years. It reached its peak between 1170 and 1200, when it comprised a staggering 36 billion galaxies (well over a fourth of the universe). Most of the expansion was continued from KJ's great reign. Great Civil War - the Second Great Empire (1332-1500) For full article, see here. However it began to slow down around 1250, when parts of the empire began seceding into independent nations or empires, as a result of weak Empire leadership, whose weakness left them unable to stop it either. By 1320, the empire was weakening heavily and its largest members and resource providers were threatening to secede, which would be extremely destabilizing. Emperor Jar Zorn only aided this, and his rule was questioned in its legitimacy, thus dividing the empire even more. A split occurred between nationalists in favor of secession (and continuing tyranny/imperialism) and the rebels wishing for the empire to follow a new direction. Tensions continued on until a full-on civil war broke out in 1327, a bloody space conflict lasting five years, and ended in 1332 with rebel victory, the proclamation of the Second Great Empire, a new constitution, and overthrow/execution of Emperor Jar Zorn. With this, TGE became more isolationist and less involved in universal affairs. However, the new empire failed--it immediately fell prey to spacepower Kastair United, whom it joined, being lied to about receiving aid and unification, and instead control was stolen. This led to TGE's leaders being brainwashed and put under control for centuries. War of Unification (1500-03) For full article, see here. In the centuries following the revolution, thousands of space superpowers popped up and grew that took advantage of weak, reconstructing planets and empires. Taking a while to realize this, when they did, there were many rebellions but little they could do, as there was little aid from others or unity throughout space. Many parts of space were impoverished and bad economically. Eventually, the corruption found its way into the Church of the Kais and leadership of millions of governments. Over the next few centuries, the Big Red Partnership and TGE began contrasting interests, but the empire brushed many of them off. The BRP was the most powerful member of TGE, and certainly gained from it. Many space superpowers popped up during this period, which Big Red supported/funded (against the rest of the empire). Many more cases of this occurred, and soon, secession became a possibility. Big Red was resource-rich, powerful, and attractive, causing the BRP to grow. The Great Empire was weak by 1500. No longer seeing what BRP could benefit from it, Empress Yue Gerganda signed TGE off the BRP in July 1503 (citing clear different interests and trade issues), effectively seceding from TGE and splitting its power in half. This crossed the line, and there were grounds for conflict. To make matters worse, the Emperor of TGE Emaod Zingro resigned in August 1503. TGE and the BRP rivaled each other in power, entering into a cold war over influence and trade. TBA Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Empire Category:Lookout I/II